


Lanai

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Severus Snape had a nice and quiet life after the war. That was, of course, until Albus Dumbledore came to him with the news that Harry Potter had been found.(will hopefully be a short story)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I don’t own Severus Snape or Harry Potter. Yes, what a shame it is.

Warning: This is slash. Please don’t read if you don’t appreciate this sort of thing. I should also warn that my only experience with writing is a small, pathetic one-shot. This will also be very short… I think. It will depend on my muse I suppose. Rating just incase.

~~~~~~~~

He grumbled as he stalked up the street. 

Two years ago Harry Potter had defeated the infamous Pain-In-Merlin’s-Behind, Voldemort. It was a relief to all those not cow toeing to the crusty robes of the scaly fiend. The war was tragic and terribly tiring to all those who participated and not many could be said to be mourning the passing of such a fearsome wizard. At least not in public. Sadly, no one had seen the ‘hero’ since than. The newspapers flashed obscenely large letters exclaiming the absence of the wizarding world’s golden boy for months until the story grew cold, only mentioned later in moments of self-pity and loss. Some, however, found that the use of the word ‘sadly’ as rather debatable. According to the self-acclaimed wise Severus Septimus Snape, no better thing could compare to such an event, the Dark Lord’s demise not including. The blasted boy’s disappearance was only in any way upsetting according to those rather emotional friends of said hero.

Why then would one Severus Snape be grumbling up a street? Apart from the man’s general demeanor of surliness, Severus had just moments before been given the most distressing news in two years: Harry Potter had been sighted. 

Severus had been… content with his post war life. After all the chaos of the war, things had begun to settle down for Snape. Albus had, of course, vouched for him again in front of the Wizgamot. He was officially free and able to blend in with society as best he could. While not rich by any means, he did make a rather comfortable living selling potions by owl-order. Maybe his life wasn’t exciting or original but it was safe and familiar. Of course, nothing good could stay forever with Severus. He’d just hoped it might have stayed a bit longer.

When Severus had been floo-called the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he was wary. When he saw the blinding light twinkling in the Headmaster’s eyes, Severus was put on edge. He knew better than to think anything that produced such a reaction in the Headmaster would please him. Oh how right the poor potions master would turn out to be.

\-----Flashback-----

Severus Snape was brewing Poppminger’s Peppy Brew for a clinically depressed client when his rarely used fireplace flashed green. Placing a stasis spell on the touchy potion and keeping his wand in hand, Severus carefully stalked out into his foyer. There, brushing off his outrageous robes stood Albus Dumbledore in all his annoying glory.

Snape scowled. “To what do I have this tremendous pleasure Headmaster?”

Looking up serenely and smiling innocently, the aforementioned Headmaster spoke, “Honestly, my dear boy, such formalities are unnecessary. I pray I will not have to remind you many more times to call me Albus. It is awfully tiring, I must admit.”

Closing his eyes and silently counting to ten, Severus gathered his limited patience. It would produce no good to explode at the older man. It wouldn’t cause him to leave, certainly. 

“What do you need Albus, I have things that need to be done.”

Straightening, Albus stepped forward. “I am in need of your assistance, Severus.”

Severus simply stared.

“Shall we sit and have some tea?” Without waiting for an answer, he sat down on a threadbare armchair and conjured a tea tray with an elaborate wave of a wand. When Severus gave no signs of following, Albus gestured to an adjacent armchair. Suppressing a sigh, Severus complied.

Maybe the war had affected Albus or he simply knew not to exasperate Severus but he didn’t proceed to beat around the bush. “It has come to my knowledge that Harry Potter has been spotted…” If Albus had paused because he was expecting an outburst, he needn’t have. Severus allowed only his eyes to widen to express his shock. Well, admittedly, his face wasn’t quite so pale before.

Albus cleared his throat. 

“Mundungus Fletcher has come to me claiming to have seen young Harry. As I hear it, Mundungus was down in the islands of Hawaii looking for… an artifact. He was specifically in the island of Lanai when he says to have glimpsed our Mr. Potter. Now I don’t intend for this to reach the media. I also don’t wish Harry’s friends to have their hopes raised only to have them crash down if Mundungus’ claim doesn’t pan out.”

Severus had been clenching the arms of his well worn chair during the majority of Albus’ speech. He was no idiot, even those who weren’t fans of his could attest to that. He knew what Albus was getting at. There was absolutely no way he was going to get that brat for the Headmaster.

~~~~~~~~~

He grumbled as he stalked up the street. 

Albus had come to him three days ago with the disastrous news. His mediocre life had rapidly plummeted since then. He should have learned by then that Albus would get his way. He was too old and had too many years to perfect his game. Even Severus’ high skill of evasion and his abrasive attitude couldn’t protect him from the wiles of the sneakiest man alive. So here he was, getting lost on the confusing paths of Lanai, searching for a man with the tacky and unoriginal name of Harry Black. ‘Watch out Sherlock Holmes’, Severus thought with a soft snort, ‘You’ve got competition.’

~~~~~~~

Severus sighed with relief as he finally reached the small house. Thankfully, Lanai was a rather small island and finding ‘Harry Black’ was not all that difficult. Why Fletcher was even on this pathetic island was beyond him, he couldn’t see what could be found on this island that would be of interest to that shallow thief. 

Severus stopped and stared at the plump cottage. He hadn’t thought this out very thoroughly. Severus had no idea how he should approach this situation. He hadn’t ever wanted to see that pubescent boy again. Severus didn’t think he could take a confrontation, he was ashamed to admit. Watching and waiting seemed the best course of action. Yes, Severus would do what he did best. He would spy on the little bugger. 

~~~~~~~

Not surprisingly, rough branches and thick foliage weren’t the most comfortable mediums to settle on while proceeding to do one’s plan of spying. He’d been waiting a most inconvenient amount of time for this Harry look-a-like to appear. Whether the blasted being waltzed in or out, Severus wasn’t picky, he simply wanted him to appear.

~~~~~~~

This was absolutely ridiculous. It wasn’t like Severus didn’t have anything better to do. There were potions to be brewed, money to be made, things to be done. He was hot and dirty. If Severus could murder Albus, he was sure he would happily.

~~~~~~~

Severus was positive he’d dozed off. Although rather embarrassing for an ex-spy, it was the only possible explanation, for Severus would never have been so caught unawares otherwise. Yes, Severus was sure. He was sure because the slam of a car door had jolted him out of… something. He wasn’t startled, no, simply caught unawares and jolted out of his previous thoughts. Yes, it was terribly rude to jolt one person out of their thoughts. Of course Harry Potter (Black) would be one such rude person.

~~~~~~~

Severus was quickly reminded of his mission. Muttering a magnifying spell, Severus looked closely at this Harry Black. 

This man was of normal height, around 5’ 10” and of a lithe body build. The color of his skin was tanner than he remembered the Potter brat to have but the raven black hair was just as thoroughly mussed. The body certainly looked like it could belong to Potter; however, the man was inside before a closer look at his face was possible. He would have to wait… again.

~~~~~~~~

The next time Severus saw the occupant of the house, the man was walking out the back door to the quaint garden placed behind the cottage. Severus snuck through the trees around to the back where the garden was situated. Muttering the magnifying spell again, Severus was able to look at the face of the handsome man while said man was at work. The first part noticed was the clean-shaven jaw that framed the face. A long, straight nose was above soft pink lips bitten in concentration. A shaggy fringe blocked the two features that would best identify The-Boy-Who-Lived. 

Severus gave up on catching a glimpse of a scar or vibrant green eyes and looked farther down to the strong and able hands that were so focused on miscreant weeds. The man’s movements showed competency and even familiarity with the delicate process of removing the potentially disastrous weeds. Lightly muscled forearms became toned biceps and strong shoulders. His collar bone was visible and Severus ran his gaze up the sloping neck.

Severus found him self very uncomfortable with the way his thoughts were leading. Sweat began to roll down the gorgeous neck and back as the man worked vigorously with his dutifully tended garden. After a while, Severus was treated with the delicious morsel taking off his shirt. As the man rose straight on his knees and grasped the bottom on his shirt to pull overhead, Severus panted. The shirt seemed to slowly rise up and over the tempting man’s head, exposing a flat stomach defined with toned abs. Flat, brown nipples laid innocently on pectoral muscles. The previously covered chest added to the wonderful arms Severus had admired earlier equaled out to a most wonderful upper body. Severus thought the heat seemed to be getting to him for he felt reasonably faint. Such a fine specimen of beauty surely should be illegal.

Severus had almost forgotten his purpose to this horrible island when the man in question stood up, apparently satisfied with the days work, and wiped his forehead. Severus felt a shock go through his as both the infamous scar and the most beautiful green eyes came into view.

~~~~~~~~

There it is, folks. I hope I didn’t disappoint much. Review if you would, I would be much obliged.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Severus had a nice and quiet life after the war. That was, of course, until Albus Dumbledore came to him with the news that Harry Potter had been found. Slash. will hopefully be a short story

* * *

Disclaimer: I don’t own Severus Snape or Harry Potter. Yes, what a shame it is.

Warning: This is slash. Please don’t read if you don’t appreciate this sort of thing. I should also warn that my only experience with writing is a small, pathetic one-shot. This will also be very short… I think. It will depend on my muse I suppose. Rating just incase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Severus felt a shock go through him as both the infamous scar and the most beautiful green eyes came into view.’

 

Severus’s mind was flying in several directions at once. He felt his breathing and heart rate accelerate as the width of his eyes increased only slightly. Here he was, the great Potter boy, and it was Severus’s job to somehow approach him and bring him back home. Yes, piece of cake. 

Severus shook his head mentally, clearing it of his pessimistic thoughts. Although he had come to find Harry Potter, he hadn’t expected to actually be faced with the rotten boy. Who takes Fletcher at his word, anyway? No man in his proper mind, that’s for sure. And Severus was nothing if not in his proper mind at all times. No, Severus was completely sound in not believing Fletcher. He had simply come at his Headmaster’s request. Was it his fault if he had the slightest smidgeon of doubt? Of course not. No one dreams of finding the Boy Who Lived anyways. Well, no one who’s Severus at least. 

Taking a deep breath, Severus analyzed the situation. He, Severus, was pulled out of his content, albeit monotonous life, to go chasing after, in a secret part of his mind, a phantom produced from the dregs of a drunken mind. One Severus Snape found one not-so-phantom Harry Potter and was expected to retrieve said irritating beast and drag the unwilling hostage home. What had Albus been thinking?

Severus Snape remembered the Harry Potter of the war. How could one forget him? And what he remembered of that Potter was a very stubborn individual. After the death of the boy’s godfather, Potter threw himself into training. He had come begging to Severus to continue Occlumency lessons. Severus was, of course, coerced into accepting. Albus crossed out Potter’s DADA class and exchanged it with private lessons with numerous Order members. Potter refused to end there. After classes he worked continually. He gave up the captain position in his Quidditch team, although he kept playing as he claimed it kept his reflexes high. The other two-thirds of the trio worked nearly as vigorously. Potter, Granger, and Weasley became Order members and were trained to fight together. Potter continued this packed schedule for two years. When he graduated he received top scores on his NEWTS, History of Magic and Divination aside. 

The war was long and hard. The Golden Trio worked together, barely letting one another out of sight. They had undoubtedly become a formidable team, despite efforts of Severus to ignore this. They spent entire days working out strategies and plans with Albus. Potter continued to grow in magic and skill and even Severus had to accept this truth. Potter made sure he would be ready for the Dark Lord, and ready he was. On the day of the Final Battle, Potter rose out of the chaos to join the Dark Lord on a hill overlooking it all.

No one really knew what happened. Both of the leaders had fought viciously, flashes of colors followed in continuous streams, their bodies moving so fast they became a blur. Then a loud bang that reverberated through the crowd sounded. Every one stopped. The bang was followed by a golden light that ensconced the entire battle field, when the light vanished, the Dark Lord was gone, Harry Potter lay kneeling on the hill and the Dark Mark had diminished to only a faint grey outlining. Harry Potter had indeed fulfilled his destiny – he was nineteen years old. 

That was the last time the wizarding world saw their savior. He had vanished. Many thought he had died, others believed he was healing himself him private, a few believed he had simply left. Severus had seen Granger and Weasley many times since then. Weasley was, more often than not, very quiet and his fiancé, Granger, always appeared as though she had just finished with a horrendous bout of tears. His friends were devastated. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometime during his pondering, the object of Severus’ thoughts had disappeared into his cottage. Severus was not complaining. Seeing Potter garden had forced Severus to realize that Potter was no longer a boy. He was, very visibly, a man. A man that had caused Severus to lose some of his tightly wound control. Severus was, quite understandably, disturbed. 

It is hard for anyone to see a man when they had once seen the child. But Severus was nearly twice the boy, no, man’s age. He felt like a lecher, preying on the sight of an innocent youth. But Severus was no pedophile; he did not become aroused from the sight of little boys. This Potter was no boy. His body was not that of an adolescent. No, the body that had attracted Severus’ attention was not that of a boy’s, it was a man’s and Severus wanted to see it again. 

Yes, this was the dilemma. Severus wanted the man. He wanted to shag Potter into the nearest flat surface and that wouldn’t do.

Severus could not approach the man like this. Severus was wearing muggle clothes. He was wearing trousers, no robes. Potter would be able to see Severus’ problem quite clearly. There was no way he would confront the man looking like a perverted old crone. Severus winced. He knew perfectly how old he was and how he looked. Any advances would be very much unwanted. Yes, Severus could not accomplish his mission. He would simply have to go back. Severus had at least seen that it was the Potter boy. He had found him. Let someone else go fetch him. 

Severus apparated back home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry about the delay. College drains your time and soul. Also, the wireless internet in the dorms was down for about 3 days. The good thing is that it made me write instead of read. I am already in the 3rd chapter. Thank you to all those who reviewed. And to all those that didn’t… please do. I love feed-back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don’t own Severus Snape or Harry Potter. Yes, what a shame it is.  
Warning: This is slash. Please don’t read if you don’t appreciate this sort of thing. I don’t want flames simply because you don’t agree with the pairing.

~~~~~~~~~~

‘Severus apparated back home.’

~~~~~~~~~  
Severus arrived at the large iron-wrought gates of Hogwarts. Looking up at the majestic castle, Severus gave an inward sigh. Facing Albus without Potter was not something he was looking forward to; however, the alternative was a far more daunting prospect. With that thought, Severus strode forward across the sweeping grounds of Hogwarts and into the castle. 

It was a Sunday and various students were meandering through the castle. The little wretches’ chattering and giggling echoed and bounced around the high-ceilinged hallways. Severus scowled. He wasn’t in the mood for cheery students skipping around. Well, there was only one thing for it; taking away points.

“Mitchell, 10 points from Hufflepuff for inappropriate dress.”

“Greenspon! 5 points from Gryffindor for incessant giggling.”

Students hushed as Severus swept past them. Mild shock was imbedded in every one of their filthy faces. So they thought they had gotten rid of their greasy potions master? Indeed not!

He had missed this. Severus hadn’t been in the main part of Hogwarts for a long time. While Severus sold potions by mail-order, he was still the resident potions master. He had indeed quit being the potions teacher and had yet to regret it; however, the current potions professor was an imbecile in Severus’ humble opinion and Albus and Severus both agreed that if a student was worth the time of a potions master, Severus would personally teach that student one on one. He still carried the ability to take off points and for that he was supremely satisfied. 

As he made his way up to the Headmaster’s office, Severus continued to gleefully ruin students’ week-ends. It was what they deserved surely. If Severus had to be miserable, so should they! 

Reaching the statue protecting Albus’ rooms, Severus reluctantly spit out the password (Rainbow Rice Krispies) and ascended the staircase up to the door. Severus walked in without knocking. Albus knew who was coming in once one uttered the password. If he was doing anything he didn’t want Severus to know about, he would have stopped immediately. There wasn’t much he kept from his ex-spy anyway. 

“Severus, my boy! Do come in.” Albus said unnecessarily. He gestured for the surly man to set himself on the squishy armchair in front of the desk. Severus sneered at the offending furniture but placed himself gingerly on it regardless. 

Albus simply looked at Severus expectantly. Severus felt like rolling his eyes. There was no Potter visibly present, clinging on Severus’ robes. Obviously Severus hadn’t succeeded in that regard. Why the headmaster wasn’t exclaiming ‘why’ was anyone’s guess, the headmaster was annoyingly unresponsive at times. 

“Headmaster, I found Potter. He was, indeed, on that godforsaken island that Fletcher found.” Severus never liked to beat around the bush.

Albus nodded. 

Severus fell silent; he refused to say anything more. He was certainly not going to act like he was supposed to fetch the mongrel. 

They sat silent for a bit longer.

Albus nodded once more and clapped his hands. He gave Severus a prompt. 

“Very good, my boy. And he is still there?”

Severus raised his eyebrows, impatiently. “I would expect so Headmaster. Unless, of course, the boy accomplished some great feat and flew off the island seconds after I left.”

“Of course, Severus. I was merely observing that you didn’t bring the boy with you.” Albus peered at Severus over his half-mooned spectacles. 

“No, Headmaster, I did not bring Potter back with me. I didn’t feel it necessary considering the fact that someone else is perfectly able to fetch the boy now that the possibility of a broken heart has been diminished.” Severus snarked. 

“I see,” Albus said, sagely. 

Severus had never held much patience, nor was he slow to anger. The old man was a professional at irritating the poor potions master. In fact, he was ready to hit something, or better yet, cast crucio on something. If the headmaster had nothing else to say he’d better leave.

Severus made to get up, “If that is all, Headmaster.” 

“Severus,” Albus interrupted, “you did know that Mr. Weasley and our former Ms. Granger are occupied in the hospital, did you not?”

Severus planted himself back down, scowling. “Was this a very recent occurrence?”

Albus nodded. “Yes, Hermione Weasley went into labor just this morning.”

Well, that was convenient. 

“Then how, headmaster,” Severus started grumpily, “would I have found that bit of information out when I was on your god forsaken mission!?”

Albus didn’t lose an ounce of his calm. “I apologize, Severus. You are, of course, very much correct. However, this does leave us at bit of a predicament.”

Severus flared his nostrils. “And what of the rest of the Weasleys?”

Albus looked shocked. “You aren’t suggesting that they should miss the birth of the youngest Weasley into the family?”

Severus sneered. “Of course not.”

Albus nodded, contented.

Severus tried again. “The werewolf?”

“Off on his honeymoon with dear Nymphadora. You know this Severus,” Albus chided.

“And you know very well, Headmaster, that the idea in your head is very foolish, even dangerous. To suspect that the Potter boy and I would be able to even see each other without wands raised is absurdly optimistic, even for you.”

“My boy, you have underestimated how much Harry has matured.” 

Severus raised his eyebrows. 

“Perhaps the all-important mission could wait a few weeks until someone else is available.”

“I’m afraid for him, Severus.”

Severus gritted his teeth. ‘Of course’. 

“I know how precious the Golden Boy is Headmaster. This is a matter of great importance, how could anything that deals with him not be? I suppose the rest of us mortals are simply destined to live out our lives with the sole purpose of dealing with his comforts!” A little melodramatic, maybe, but enough was enough in Severus’ opinion. How dare someone suppose that Severus had ignore his wants for a whiney, snot-nosed boy! (He explicitly ignored the fact that he knew very much that Harry Potter was not any of those things.)

Silence reigned for a few minutes. Severus felt uneasy with the noticeable discontent rising in the air. He tried to convince himself that he didn’t feel remorseful in the least about his harsh words. 

The headmaster was looking at his folded hands on the desk. Albus sighed, his bright blue eyes looking saddened. “You are right Severus; it is very awful of me to ask you to do this favor for me. It’s just that I’ve missed Harry so very much and I was simply ecstatic to be able to see him again. I was impatient, I suppose. It’s just that after all these years… well… no. You are, of course, right my boy. I apologize for burdening you; you may leave if you wish, Severus.” 

Severus paused. His mind flashed through the previous conversation, searching the words that were spoken. He had expressed his… reluctance to snatch the boy back to Hogwarts. His opinion of this voyage was very apparent. How had the conversation turned in the headmaster’s favor? The headmaster played the guilt card, that’s how. His eyes shut. As much as the man irritated him, Severus had the unfortunate problem that he cared for the old man. He owed much to the infuriating wizard. This task wasn’t too unfair of Albus to ask of him and Severus knew it. He also knew that no matter how much he protested Albus always got his way. The man sitting in front of him was one of the most conniving that Severus had met, and he had met a few in his day. Yes, there was no use procrastinating.

Severus had made his decision.

Just why did it have to make his insides quake?

~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, this one is a bit longer and I was able to get it out sooner. I hope it was more interesting for you. It will have more action when Harry and Severus are actually able to meet. Thank you to all those who reviewed, you guys are so sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don’t own Severus Snape or Harry Potter. Yes, what a shame it is.

Warning: This is slash. Please don’t read if you don’t appreciate this sort of thing. I don’t want flames simply because you don’t agree with the pairing.

I should also probably mention that….

‘Blah’: these are thoughts 

and

“Blah”: these are spoken words

Happy Reading!  
_____________________________________________

_'Severus had made his decision.  
Just why did it have to make his insides quake?’_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the war ended, Severus had believed he was free. Free to live life the way he wanted. The fact that the life he had been living wasn’t what he really wanted was ignored. It was irrelevant because he had still chosen it. It was his life and no one could take it away from him. At least that was what he thought. Severus hated being conflicted. Albus was manipulative but he had always been that way. Albus was like a father to Severus, even if Severus would never admit it aloud. However, Albus made his hackles rise and anger to flame in his chest whenever he decided to take over Severus’ life. He felt he had the right to rage and pout like a four year old, not that he would ever demean himself to that level. The point was that Severus felt that he had the right to refuse Albus. 

The real reason that Severus was angry was that he never did. He was internally very much afraid of losing Albus. Inside, he was an insecure little boy and he hated it. That was why he was so angry and that was why he was currently hanging about in the trees around Potter’s disgusting shack.

He looked around the area. Said shack was actually a small cream cottage with, Merlin forbid, an actual white picket fence that wrapped around the house and garden. The windows were quaint and were ensembled with colorful flowers under them. The path that led to the cottage door had been given stepping stones and was bordered by even more flowers, dark purple irises if he wasn’t mistaken. Like he said- Disgusting.

Severus steeled himself and opened the white-painted wooden gate, thankful when it glided open smoothly. He slowly walked the path up to the cottage door and then paused. Severus cursed himself; he needed to get a grip. Severus Snape did _not_ get nervous. Raising his arm without hesitation, Severus soundly knocked on the door.

A soft sound came from inside the cottage. Severus could hear a person walking through the house and his heart started to pound. Then after what felt like many minutes but could only have been a few moments, the door opened.

Severus’ previously pounding heart seemed to freeze. Harry Potter stood right in front of him. The man was dressed lightly in soft white trousers and a tight white tee shirt. His powerful thighs were evident along with firm abs and toned biceps. Severus found his eyes staring at a tongue that came out and licked soft lips. Severus caught himself and raised his gaze to stare right at majestic green eyes… wait, majestic green eyes that had something different with them. He couldn’t figure-

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet but slightly graveled voice.

“How may I help you… Professor Snape?” The voice showed a hint of disuse and it tilted up when it formed his name as if the voice was not quite sure it was him.

Severus didn’t understand the reason for that. His looks hadn’t changed and he had thankfully remembered to wear his voluminous black robes. He needed to stop drooling over the boy and get his act together. For Morgana’s sake, he was acting like an adolescent teen-ager. Like one of those nasty little things that he wished he could crucio. If he stayed silent for much longer the boy might think he’d gone soft, and Severus Septimus Snape had most certainly not gone soft.

“Potter, what in Merlin’s name are you doing on this pathetic spit of land? This place is awful, even for you.” Severus sneered, looking around at all the foliage. 

The young man flinched. 

“Professor…” Potter spoke the title with confidence. There was no mistaking his voice and acidity, Severus supposed.

“Indeed, Potter. Now pack up your things; I am taking you back to England.” The words were spat out harshly.

The young man closed his eyes for a moment but didn’t flinch this time. Potter then straightened his shoulders and looked defiantly at Severus, strangely arriving at Severus’ chin. However, when he spoke, he spoke sternly.

“No, Snape. I don’t understand where you get the idea that I am just going to obey you but you are seriously mistaken. Now please get out of my doorway.”

Potter went to shut the door.

Severus narrowed his eyes and stuck his foot in the doorway.

Potter pursed his lips- Severus diligently looked elsewhere- and glared at Severus’ shoulder.

“Look,” Potter started heatedly.

“Potter, be silent for once in your life and gather or belongings or I am going to take you back right now, with or without your things.”

Potter’s eyes flashed and he narrowed them.

_“Excuse me?!_ What in the world is your problem? You have no-“

Severus interrupted him. “I have been gallivanting around this _planet_ looking for you,” a blatant lie, “and Potter, I am not going to have my efforts been for naught. Now you are going to get your things and we most certainly are going to go back to Hogwarts. _Do you understand?”_

Potter looked positively livid. 

“How dare you? How _dare_ you, you greasy son of a bitch? What in _hell’s_ name makes you think that you have the right to come to me and force me to go somewhere I don’t wish to?! How the hell do you think you think you have that right? You fucking bastard,” Potter forcefully pushed Severus back, “I can’t believe that after everything that I have done for everyone you have the _audacity_ to suppose that I need to do more! What the fuck more do you people want from me? You have no clue what I have gone through for that shitty wizarding world,” Potter hit his fist on Severus’ chest, “no clue at all! Now you are going to go back to Hogwarts and tell everyone to shove their heads back up their arses because there is no way in hell I am going back. Now, do _you_ understand?!” 

Potter eyes looked to be tearing up and he gave Severus no time to respond before he released a burst of pure magic and flung Severus past the white picket fence and onto the ground. 

The door slammed.

Severus looked up at the innocent looking cottage and around at the plants surrounding. He stood up, brushing the dust of his black robes and scowled.

‘Well shit.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am so sorry for taking so long. The semester is ending and it is kind of crazy. Also, for Thanksgiving Break, I went down with some friends to Las Vegas. My adapter to my laptop broke and it wasn’t a pretty thing. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. You got a bit more action here and I hope you liked it. I think this is going to be a bit longer than I originally thought (I was expecting only about 3 chapters) so yeah... please review…

\- Oh, and by the way, can someone help me? I'm afraid I have no clue how to do italics. In Severus and Harry's impassioned conversation there are a lot of them. Imagine where they should go until I find out how to put them in. Then I shall redo this chapter. If someone cold help me that would be great, Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Potter verse. It’s very sad and I cry nightly. 

Warning: This is a fan fiction with a slash pairing. Use your brain; if you don’t like it, you probably shouldn’t read it. 

‘Blah’: these are thoughts

“Blah”: these are spoken words

~~~~~~~~~

_‘Well shit.’_

~~~~~~~~  
Severus was _not_ sulking. Indeed not. In fact, he was also not pouting, moping, or doing any other such undignified actions. No, Severus was feeling a very proper amount of dignified anger if he did say so himself. One would certainly be holding onto a serious death wish to vociferate otherwise.

He paced the floor in his hotel room. After the infuriating interlude with the deranged boy, Severus set off to find a room to stay at. He certainly would not be able to convince Potter with the boy’s current state of mind. He had no to find a somewhere to stay through the duration of time it would take to haul the brat back home to Albus. What he had ended up finding was a commercialized and overpriced little inn with a visual appearance worthy enough for a splendid migraine. 

He could feel shocks of electric anger coursing through his spine and becoming visible through a light tint in his cheeks. The shock he had felt originally at being on the unfortunate side of Potter’s rather righteous anger was now nearly nonexistent and was replaced by his own steamy tirade.   
He was angry; angry at Albus for putting him in this mess, angry at Potter for bloody not understanding and angry at, hell, the whole world for being so _fecking_ self-righteous and arrogant. 

‘How dare that ignorant whelp of a boy yell at him?’ He huffed.

He had half a mind to simply become a recluse in the woods of a sorry spit of land in Canada. He, however, refused to become so self-centered as Potter. His feeling of duty towards Albus wouldn’t let him anyway. He was one to endure to the end and no brief lapse of judgment to pity party would deter him from his goals. He would get Potter to come back to England if he had to rip him away from the door frame himself. 

Satisfied that enough time had passed Severus decided to go back and confront that boy. He knew that no matter how angry he was, snapping at the boy hadn’t seemed to have worked. What he had to do was compromise; whatever that would entail. 

Severus sighed and apparated to the trees next to Potter’s cottage. The innocuous looking residence fit with garden and white picket fence, was waiting for him when he arrived. 

‘Strange how such a humble little _shack_ has the ability to make one dread ever arriving in front of it,’ Severus snarked internally.

He glared at the perpetrator and slowly stalked up to the picket fence. Opening the gate and sweeping up to the door, Severus prepared himself for another patience-trying encounter. He would probably have a new streak of gray at his temple after this ordeal. For Merlin’s sake, he would begin to look like Albus in just a few short years if he kept this up.

Severus knocked. 

He waited for the tell-tale sign of Potter padding his way to the door. Sure enough, after a few seconds, he could hear Potter at the door. 

They stared at each other for a long time. Severus wasn’t sure exactly how long. All he knew was that it seemed far too long and altogether too short for his liking. The thought that his staring at Potter would ever seem too short was not a very comfortable feeling so Severus decided to ignore it in favor of the situation at hand. He noticed that again, Potter didn’t seem to reach his gaze. Whatever the reason, he was sure that Potter had never had a problem looking him in the eyes before. He also was sure that, although Potter wasn’t looking him in the eye, it wasn’t due to submission of any kind. The fire in the other’s eyes completely obliterated any argument for such a case. 

The Potter brat spoke first again.

“If you have come here to verbally assault me once more, Professor Snape, you have come in vain. I will not allow it.”

Severus remembered somewhere an old adage that Albus had told him once; ‘You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar’. At the time he had scoffed and ignored the old man, however, he supposed he could see the point of following such counsel. If he could successfully keep a hold on his sharp tongue, it could be on invariable use here.   
Severus carefully chose his words. 

“It was not my intention to use sharp words with you, Potter, or rile your anger. I have come here to beseech you on Albus’ behalf for your compliance in coming home. He has expressed a deep desire to see you and I find myself in the unfortunate position of messenger and delivery boy.”

The tight corners of Potter’s mouth loosened a bit and Severus could see the difference his words made in Potter’s eyes. The fierce fire in his eyes had lessened and gave way to something calmer. 

“I wish your pain at uttering those rather kind words was not in vain. However, I am afraid that no matter what you may say, I will not be going with you. I apologize.”

He moved as if to softly close the door but Severus firmly stepped into the frame of the door.

“Potter, however much I am pained to admit this to you, I am just a stubborn, if not more so, than you are. What has made you think that I would accept that response, polite or no?”

Potter staggered backwards and Severus took the opportunity sweep into the house, shutting the door behind him. 

The inside of the house was just as homey and comfortable as the outside. Severus, however, also found it just as disarming. It was hard to believe that a young bachelor kept such a clean and orderly house. 

From Severus’ advantage point he could see into the sitting room space and the kitchen. He could see that the sitting room was made with wood walls and had a very sensible couch with a table and lamp next to it. He could see that a few paintings littered the walls from his limited view. The only thing visible from the kitchen was a table with four chairs and the corner of a counter. The table had a vase with flowers on it and an open book at one chair. 

The home looked sensible but rather odd for a young male. Severus supposed that Potter was simply some one that he would never begin to understand. He thanked the gods daily for that. 

Turning to look back at Potter he found that he, once again, looked rather irritated. 

“I will thank you not to push me, Snape. Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s rude to enter a house in which you weren’t invited?”

Severus allowed himself a nonchalant shrug. 

“I believe I just informed you that I am a very stubborn man. I came here for a purpose, Potter; I will not leave simply because you say that you ‘are afraid’ that you can’t come with me.”

Potter gave an angered sigh. 

“I will not come with you Snape. You of all people should understand my need for isolation and privacy. I simply want some peace, for Morgana’s sake.”

“The way to peace is not shriveling up and dying in a remote tropical ‘paradise’, Potter.” Severus sneered. “Why you have refused to face whatever problem you seem to have head on is beyond me, Potter. I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to contain a modicum of bravery or some such nonsense. Where, pray tell, did yours go?”

Potter seemed to have had enough. 

“Bravery?! You speak to me about bravery but you talk of something that you can’t even begin to underst-“

Severus interrupted. “Stop acting like an angst-ridden teenager, Potter! You seem to think that anything and everything has happened to you but that it hasn’t happened to anyone else!”

“ _I_ act like everything has happened to me? What the hell about _you_? Go ahead and point fingers Snape but you are the sulkiest and most disagreeable man I have ever met!”

“I have _not_ hidden myself away in some far off corner of the world!”

“No! You only scowl at everything you see and make everyone else’s life _just_ as miserable as your own! Your very _countenance_ reminds everyone of the _horrors_ that poor Snape has gone through! We can’t _help_ but be aware of them!”

“How dare you-“

“How _dare_ I speak to you this way? Because _someone_ has got to! Someone has to bring you down a peg or two before you begin to think that the only person worth living is you because you have sacrificed so much!”

“I do _not_ believe that I am the only person worth living! In fact, the very opposite could be said!”

“Than what the hell is your problem?! What the fuck makes _you_ think that you can demean everyone? Why the hell do you...”

As mad as Severus had been only a moment ago, he simply looked at Potter as he went into an explosive rant. Potter’s cheeks were flushed, his raven hair was in complete disarray and his bright green eyes were alight with passion and anger. Severus couldn’t help but notice that he looked simply beautiful. It was during this close evaluation of Potter that Severus noticed that a beam of sunlight from the little window in the door dashed across Potter’s eyes. The light reflected slightly and Severus could see a light milky residue on Potter’s eyes. 

It was then that everything seemed to make sense; the fact that initially Potter seemed unsure whether he was, in fact, Severus Snape, that was, of course, until he had heard his snarky voice; the fact that Potter rarely ever looked at Severus’ eyes or even his face despite his fierce anger; the fact that Potter was adamant about staying here and nothing seemed to be able to sway him. It seemed to all fit in and he could not believe that he hadn’t realized it before; some ex-spy he was. He was so shocked that he simply blurted out his amazement without thinking.

“Potter, are you blind?!”

~~~~~~~~

I cannot express to you how sorry I am. It has been more than a month and I apologize. I have been rather busy with finals and Christmas. I haven’t seen my family and friends at home since early September. Here is a longer chapter with the reason why Harry left. Yay…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I honestly don’t own those in the Potterverse. Would I be writing this if I did?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Potter, are you blind?!”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the sight of the individual’s face in front of him, Severus gave a tiny inward wince. Potter had reeled back slightly at the accusation, his eyes flashing shock and then a small bit of what seemed to be fear. His eyes then narrowed and his lips turned white as they were pressed tightly together. 

It would probably have behooved him to have used a smidgen more tact. 

He slowly evaluated Potter’s angry face and his defensive position- hands folded tightly to the front of his body. He looked at Potter flushed cheeks and fiery eyes. He slowly found that spark of insecurity and shame that Potter was trying so hard to hide beneath anger and indignation. 

Potter did not answer him. 

He waited.

He could easily see that Potter was floundering for something to say. His (correct) accusation had startled Potter speechless. He supposed that Potter had never taken into account that someone would find out his secret. He knew now. Yes, there was no doubt that Potter was, indeed, blind. 

He searched his brain through events and, especially, the final battle. He remembered the stench and suffocation he felt. The blood. The screams. The magic. He remembered the chaos and the overwhelming sensations of battle, of war. He especially remembered that climax; Potter and the Dark Lord on a hill overlooking the grounds. A bright, white light. Potter must have lost his sight at that time. He ran away. No one had seen him after that.

The ministry went crazy, searching for The Boy Who Lived. Everyone wanted a piece of the glory. He remembered the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio, seeing them in utter despair. He remembered the anger he had felt over the idiotic Potter boy; the boy’s cowardice, he had called it. Severus now conceded that he most likely would have done the same thing. No one would have had any right to know anything about his business. He suspected that Potter felt the same way. 

He blinked out of those thoughts; paused in his reasoning, refusing to go into anymore detail. There was no need to start relating to Potter. They were two separate people and just because he might have acted in the same way, did not mean that Potter was any less of a moron than he had proved himself to be countless times.

Once broken out of his thoughts, he brought his mind back to the current situation. Someone needed to say something. For Merlin’s sake, they were _not_ going to stand there at a stalemate forever. 

“Potter”, he said again, more softly, “are you blind?”

He wanted an answer no matter if he knew it already or not. He needed one. Potter was going to speak to him.

Potter’s eyes became more unfocused and he gazed down in the general direction of the ground. Severus could see his chest moving deeply up and down while Potter took slow, calming breaths. His eyes then moved towards his right, his eyes focused as if he were looking at his garden for guidance and direction. Severus didn’t think he would find much. 

Potter slowly nodded. 

Severus felt his eyebrows raise. Potter’s lack of information slightly rankled. 

“During the final battle?”

Potter’s lip curled up in a tiny sneer, his eyes still staring towards his right. 

“Obviously, Professor.”

Severus decided to ignore Potter’s cheek for the moment; he wanted answers. 

“What happened?”

Potter’s brow furrowed but Severus was pleasantly surprised when he answered anyway.

“I forgave him…”

Severus froze. _‘What on earth was the boy on about?’_

Potter seemed to blink away his hazy thoughts when he realized what he had said. He peered around looking a tad lost for a bit until he finally looked up at the professor. 

“I refuse to have this conversation on my doorstep; I am not feeling well and, as I am sure you have many questions, I would rather this be moved to somewhere we can sit down.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Severus settled himself down on the worn couch. He gazed about the room solely for something to do until the conversation stated up again. He spotted very few personal items in the sitting room. He suspected they were either all in Potter’s room or he had kept them packed away. 

He looked to Potter. 

Potter looked straight back… or as straight as he could.

Severus sighed.

“You forgave him…?” He prompted.

Potter inhaled a big breath and nodded.

“I forgave him…”

Severus simply kept quiet.

Potter started up again; he seemed to go into a daze, remembering that day. 

“I told him that I had forgiven him for the things he had done to me. I thanked him for making me into who I was today. I can’t imagine what my life would have been like otherwise. I told him that I was going to kill him. I said that I needed to stop him. I forgave him for all his faults against me; however, I could not forgive him for the things he had done to others. It was not my place. I also told him that I could not allow him to hurt anyone else. 

“My heart actually hurt, I could feel something suffocating me. Growing inside. I started to glow.

“I told myself after that if I had just shut my eyes everything would have been fine. But it wouldn’t have. I could feel the light everywhere. I know now that my eyelids would have given me no protection. It is like the light came from inside and burned my eyes from the inside, not the outside. Had it been so bright that I turned blind, I am sure others around me would have been affected as well.”

He paused. “No one was, right?”

Severus shook his head, silently. Then, realizing that Potter would not be able to see it, answered softly, “No.”

Potter nodded, satisfied at the answer. 

“I remember blinking rapidly, allowing my eyes to adjust after the explosion of light. I thought I had momentarily been blinded, just a shock given to my eyes, like if I had turned on a light after sleeping in a dark room. 

“The darkness didn’t go away.

“I don’t remember much about what I did after that, or how I got here. I remember a mass panic in my body, every organ jolting in fear. I remember my heart burning and I know that I immediately left for Gringotts. I had heard H-,” His soft voice broke slightly, “Hermione calling my name. I ran anyway. I just apparated away. 

“After grabbing money I went to the most remote place I could think of. I am frankly surprised I didn’t splinch myself. I thought of a place I had heard before, a long time ago. I wasn’t even sure I knew I would get there… I landed here. I asked someone about places that were available here and, when I found a reasonable cottage, practically threw some money into the owner’s face.”

He paused, looking as if he might cry. 

“I can’t go back. I have missed so much; they expect too much.”

Severus closed his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Eek… such a long time. I probably would not have even written this if my internet connection was not being stupid. I just have not had any inspiration and writer’s block is a bitch. I crawled my way through this. I hope it is enough for you not to come at me with pitchforks.


End file.
